Un giro inesperado
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Todos conocemos su historia,pero si alguien la hubiera salvado?Y si la llevara al futuro para evitar una catarofe que desolara el mundo?Que fue lo que paso en el centenario de su muerte? Ivan / Anastasia Varios OC y un poco de dolor de cabeza Lean y comenten IN HIATUS


**Es el resultado de leer mucho sobre viajes en el tiempo y relatividad**

**Si alguien lo ha notado mis fics de Hetalia comparten un pequeño lazo entre ellas, y se podría decir que están situadas en el mismo "universo" sin embargo en esta me meto de tajo entre ellas. Es más se le podría considerar un fanfic de un fanfic (de un fanfic (?), porque realmente Hetalia es un fanfic de la vida real)**

**Se menciona cierta conexión con algunos datos de historias anteriores, pero no esperen encontrar datos de esta en algún futuro fic…**

**Tampoco refleja el ´futuro' de los personajes solo es un **

**¿Y si? **

**No es necesario leer otra historia para entender esta, pero si quieren referencias históricas lean el cap. #3 de "Perdidas"**

**.-.-.-.-.-**

_Casa Ipatiev, Ekatimburgo Rusia 17 de Julio de 1918_

_Ante la familia Romanov se encontraba Yakov Sverdlov y a su lado, con un uniforme gastado Iván Braginski .El último comenzó a leer un papel en sus manos, no sin antes escanear con la mirada a las temerosas personas frente a él._

"_Hoy llego un telegrama, que finalmente me daba permiso a mí, la unión Soviética de dictarles su sentencia"_

"_¿Unión soviética? ¿Sentencia?" pensaron los acusados confundidos y temerosos_

"_Nicolás II, Alexandra, Olga, Tatiana, María, Alexis y…Anastasia Romanov" su voz tembló un poco en el ultimo nombre "En este día, quedan sentenciados a muerte…"_

_Hubo un segundo de silencio_

"_¿Qué?" alcanzó a murmurar Nicolás II_

"_¡Fuego!" declaró Yakov_

_El último zar de Rusia cayó muerto en ese instante, su hija y su esposa trataron de persignarse, pero fueron disparadas por la segunda ráfaga. Tras varias series había mucho humo en el sótano y abrieron las ventanas para que el gélido aire limpiara la cortina de humo. Todos menos tres personas estaban muertos._

_Anastasia su hermana María y la criada de su madre estaban agonizantes pero vivas._

_Yakov les dirigió una mueca de desprecio, menciono a dos guardias y a Iván_

"_Encárguense de eso" diciendo eso se dirigió a las escaleras_

_Los otros dos guardias terminaron de apuñalar a María y a la criada, esta última se defendió con una almohada, dejando plumas desperdigadas por todo el lugar. Iván quedo frente a Anastasia_

_Ella grito de dolor y desesperación_

_El no se movió_

"_¿Qué esperas Braginski? ¡Termina a la ultima Romanov!" grito Yakov_

_El siguió sin moverse, levanto su bayoneta y la acerco al cuerpo perforado de ella_

"_¿Así que usaste las joyas para tu protección, Gran Duquesa? Siempre llena de sorpresas" dijo con __una voz fría y seca_

_Ella lo miro con horror_

_Entonces dirigió su bayoneta hacia su cuerpo, y con múltiples puñaladas la dio por muerta, no contaba con que Yakov estaba tras de él, apuntándole directamente._

"_Nunca dudes" dijo en rumbo de clavarle el rifle a Iván_

_Algo se interpuso_

_El cuerpo sangrante de la más pequeña de las duquesas_

"_No te atrevas a atacar a Iván" dijo mientras la sangre salía de su boca y una mirada chispeante salía de sus ojos_

_Ambos hombres se quedaron atónitos, ella con un movimiento saco de su cuello un relicario perforado lo lanzo al suelo en dirección de los pies de Iván_

"_Iván… toma tu relicario…" dijo con su voz más dulce y respiración cortada "yo ya no… lo necesito…" dijo ahora con una voz triste "no olvides a… Malenkaya... ¿Da?" y diciendo esto último cayó muerta con los ojos abiertos y una mueca de tranquilidad en su rostro._

_Yakov se dirigió a la planta alta, temeros de la reacción del general, mientras Iván se quedo solo con los cadáveres._

"_¿Ma…Malenkaya?" dijo Iván mientras sus ojos buscaban alguna chispa de vida en el cadáver ensangrentado. Cayó de rodillas al frio piso, miro sus manos, estaban cubiertas de sangre, su sangre._

_Lagunas saladas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos. De pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho, algo muy fuerte e inimaginable, se abrió la chaqueta y vio como un hueco se comenzó a formar el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Con un sonido rápido su corazón había caído en sus manos. Desesperado y asustado lo metió rápidamente en su pecho, y este comenzó a sanar más lentamente de lo usual, entonces noto que tenía un bayonetazo en la clavícula, no era una herida normal, era una cicatriz histórica._

_Tomo a la chica en sus brazos y la abrazo_

"_¡Lo siento Malenkaya!" sollozo desesperado "Lo siento, rompí mi promesa de siempre protegerte y…"_

_Algo se quebró dentro del, era como si una balanza hubiera alcanzado su límite._

_Se levanto dejando su cuerpo en el suelo. Tomo el relicario y se lo metió instintivamente en el bolsillo, ralamente no entendiendo nada. No quería entender nada. Se fue del sótano sin siquiera mirar atrás. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tal vez si esa nación rota se hubiese quedado un poco mas hubiese notado una brillante luz, una brillante luz que tomo el cuerpo ensangrentado de la última princesa Romanov y lo sustituyo con un cadáver idéntico, algo tan idéntico hasta el ADN, pero sin alma. La persona decidió que se la llevaría a cien años hacia el futuro…

.-.-.-.-

7 de Junio de 2018

Rusia estaba sentado en una atípica reunión mundial, atípica por que ahora toda la atención estaba en el.

¿El motivo? El Torneo mundial de Futbol de 2018

"Entonces esta año finalmente voy a tener la victoria" declaro una chica mestiza con una amplia cicatriz y una camisa negra de futbol

"Que paso, che" dijo otra con una camisa rayada de azul celeste y blanco "Quieres que te elimine de nuevo como en 2006,2010 y 2014… ¿México?" dijo la chica de forma venenosa

"Cállate Argentina, en el mundial pasado casi te derroto, si no hubiese sido por ese último gol…"

"¿Ultimo gol? Querrás decir últimos dos goles…"

"El de en medio no valió…"

Las dos chicas seguían discutiendo mientras que había otros que se lamentaban

"Me duro poco el gusto…" lloraba España

"El 2014 fue el mejor" dijo Brasil codeando a Rusia "y no solo por haberle ganado a Argentina en mi casa… y dime mi querido camarada ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Iván fue sacado de su tren de pensamiento, el maldito torneo tenía que ser en su casa, precisamente en ese año, para esas fechas….

Se levanto de pronto

"Aun tengo cosas que arreglar en casa, esperen un torneo impresionante, los espero mañana con sus equipos" y diciendo esto se fue la conferencia

Reino un silencio sepulcral

"¿Que fue eso?" pregunto EUA "Ni si quiera me dijo cerdo capitalista"

Todos lo miraron extraño

"¿Qué? Después de unas décadas se vuelve costumbre oírlo…" dijo sacando una hamburguesa

"Definitivamente hay algo raro con Rusia" dijo Inglaterra apretándose la nariz

"Es que se acerca el día…" dijo México acercándose a Alemania "y para no variar es el centenario…"

La mayoría de los países tenían un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, menos los que hacía casi cien años habían pertenecido a un gran imperio

"Es que despues el torneo…se cumplirán cien años de la muerte de los Romanov" dijo quedamente Ucrania

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iván llego a Ekatimburgo entes de lo previsto, le dio la excusa a su jefe de que quería asegurarse que el estadio estuviese listo, pero al llegar ni siquiera miro al reluciente y nuevo estadio, es su lugar se dirigió hacia donde muchos años atrás había estado la casa Ipatiev.

Llevaba un girasol en la mano

Se le había hecho una dolorosa costumbre llevar un girasol cada 19 de Julio desde que se cambio el nombre a Federación Rusa.

Pero en ese año en particular llevaba cada día un girasol. Solo iba y lo dejaba al pie de la iglesia que estaba en lugar de aquella casa. Sabía que el padre la metería al enorme florero del altar. Era algo así como un acuerdo no verbal.

Sintió una mano fría en el hombro

"¿Qué haces aquí?, aun es verano" dijo monótonamente

"¿Un compañero de guerra no puede visitar a su más leal lacayo?" dijo el General con una voz fría y muerta

"Tus visitas nunca son gratas…" continuo

"Y aun así si necesarias…" afirmo tomando la forma de un humano regular

Hubo un silencio

"Mira niño, yo llevo aquí incluso antes que tu madre apareciera aquí, antes de que si quiera el hombre se llamara hombre y si quieres oír el único consejo que te daré en toda tu vida, ser mejor que me oigas bien…"

"¿Qué?" pregunto ahora fastidiado

"Déjala ir de una vez, no vez que por tu culpa ella no se va…"

"Me lo dijo hacia unos siete años…cuando al volví a ver…." Dijo recordando eso por un momento

"Entonces hazlo…" lo corto de golpe

"No puedo"

"Haya tu…nos vemos en unos meses" y así el General desapareció dejando una fina capa de nieve.

.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en una nave que viajaba a la velocidad de la luz por la órbita del planeta

Bip, bip, bip sonaba una maquina que estabilizaba el corazón de alguien

"Puf, esos rusos no conocen el significado de sobre-matar" dijo la persona de la luz observando a la castaña rodeada de maquinas

"Tu mi pequeña amiga vas a salvar o a destruir a la humanidad" dijo mientras la acomodaba un mechón de cabello

Otra mano le golpeo severamente la mano

"No la toques Gabriel"

"Pero Anya…es que es tan bonita…" dijo como un arrullo

Ahora recibió un golpe en la espalda

"Es casi doscientos años mayor que tu, déjala en paz o si no..." dijo sacando una micro cámara "Le enseñare Rusia todo lo que acaba de pasar…"

"Está bien está bien, me callo" dijo haciendo una mueca

"El futuro del mundo está en juego…no lo arruines" dijo Anya mientras se sentaba en la mesa de control

"Estamos llegando, fecha 18 de Julio de 2018"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lean y dejen Review…. Me hace muy feliz :D**


End file.
